houseanddominionfandomcom-20200213-history
Abigale Winifred
'Abigale Winifred '''is a Baron with the House of Jerik-Dremine, a member of the larger Dominion. A tough looking older woman, her hair long ago turned silver. Wrinkles haven't yet covered her face, but are beginning to form around her eyes and mouth. contact with [[Sonia Reynard] is believed to be a major source of additional wrinkles since they first interacted.] Originally from the House's infantry forces, she gained minor infamy and the nickname 'The Berserker' after an incident fighting rebels. With her power armor, she tore through 'a few' squads of rebel ground troops in hand to hand combat. Winifred was the Knight Commander in charge of the House Jerik-Dremine forces during the campaign against the pirate Warlords of the South Reach. Her long campaign against the pirates saw hundreds of ships being salvaged for the House and over a dozen planets, including her barony of Surakeh, being brought under control. She also oversaw the black ops operation and eventually naval engagement that result in the capture of the Forbearance. More importantly, she managed to ensure that the House was allowed to keep the Super Heavy Cruiser. Winifreds campaign would also result in the the formation of an elite core of Knights who would all be instrumental in making House Jerik-Dremines fighting force into one of the most modern and elite in the entire Dominion. Going so far as receiving the "Emperors Fist" commendation at the request of the Emperor himself. ''"Knight Lieutenant Sylvan, I expect timely arrivals in the future. Likewise I expect results from your squadron in a timely manner. Take command of your unit immediately." - Winifred to Knight LT Sylvan on his tardiness '' Warlords Campaign Gesaur Campaign Introduced in thread 15 as the Knight Commander of House Jerik-Dremine's Expeditionary Fleet against the Pirate Warlords. At the time she was known as Abigale Winifred Holtby and commanded from a unnamed Eminence Class Medium Cruiser, equipped with twin phase cannon turrets instead of heavy phase cannon arrays, giving her vessel an advantage in shorter ranged engagements especially against smaller vessels. She was given access to the house stockpile of 1200 SP Torpedo's but was told to use them sparingly, with house logistics hoping to have that stockpile last till the end of the century. Participated at the Battle of Robrinaan where her ship and escort of 4 Light Cruisers engaged a Lance Class Cruiser. At Gesaur she ordered Knight Lt Sylvan to assist house forces planetside. Where House forces would almost singlehandedly quell the rebellion by undertaking two brilliant flanking manouver that bypassed enemy defenses, the first over water and the second through the cities sewer networks. Resulting in the capture of the Scarab production block, the rescue of the planets Earl and the subsequent deactivation of the slave chip signal and with the death of the rebel leader Alowishus Tichborne credited to a House Marine. After the battle she obtained samples of Super Soldier serum being researched by House Kharbos. At this time she would also become the primary benefactor for Sonia Reynard Smugglers Run Campaign "Assembled Knights and Pilots our House has achieve some important victories and with them earned both respect and ire in equal amounts. Our daring on Gesaur and resultant popularity with the ruling house has aroused jealously among many whose toes we've stepped on. Many a House has ground down fleets attempting to take this corridor and so it is the hope of our rivals that we will do the same. Prove them wrong." - Winifred to House Forces, commencing the start of the Smugglers Run Campaign'' In the Smugglers run she would command from the orbit of Rioja. She would obtain from Sonia, scans of the newest top of the line Stealth Tech from the Rovinar. When a ship graveyard is discovered to be housing Pirates using the location to conduct repairs, resupply and as a rally point, she brings a significant house force to clear them out. her forces are victorious, scattering the pirates and clearing the nearby asteroid belt. When Sonia manages to escort a Factions Alliance Sleeper Ship back to friendly lines, Winifred is able to cut a deal with the Terran Alliance, securing another 1000 SP Torpedo's for the house to use. Winifred led a reaction force against the vaunted Pirate Kilo Class Medium Cruiser, Fighters Glory, which had managed to successfully drive the house fleet escorting an invasion force away. Jumping in with overwhelming strength, the lone Kilo and its small escort was forced to flee from Winifred's Mixed Attack Wing, 2 Cruiser Squadrons and pair of Carriers. On February 14, 4024, Winifred sanctioned a Infiltration Mission involving 1,200 House Marines led by Knight Myrish Avun of House Sulos. The goal was to land the force on the Forbearance, A superheavy cruiser crippled and turned into a pirate fortress. With the Infiltration Marines able to subvert the active minefields, Winifred led a mixed house fleet on the Forbearance, with her own cruiser dueling the Fighters Glory, forcing it to flee towards the minefield, crippling it. Service/Command Record Knight Commander - House Jerik-Dremine Expeditionary Battlegroup *Gesaur Campaign *Smuggler's Run Campaign *House Lat'tham Coup Captured/Rescued *South Reach Campaign *Operation Typhoon *Neeran Invasion Phase Baron of Surakeh *Operation Rovinar Headache Present/supporting REDACTED Recently Winifred has begun several black ops projects with Sonia Reynard using captured data on the latest Rovinar Stealth tech and Terran Shield Piercing Torpedo tech. While the hoping that the Rovinar tech can be played off as their own achievement there are doubts in the air as just how the Terrans will respond, especially since the Terrans already suspect Sonia Reynard of having stolen the tech. Category:Dramatis Personae Category:House Jerik-Dremine Category:Dominion of Royal Houses Category:Character Category:Baron Category:Human Category:Knight